A Secret Best Kept
by DJDaniCalifornia
Summary: When a night between two friends gets out of hand and Sasuke is back in Sakura's arms. What secrets should the young pink haired maiden keep? Will her secrets end in tragity or is there really nothing to worry about? SasuSaku minor NaruHina
1. Not Possible!

The young, pink haired ninja lay in bed, content. Everything seemed to be right with the world. The past month had gone from a living hell to absolutly wonderful in everyway. Sasuke-kun was back to her and even better, he's returning the love she had always felt for him. She turned to look at raven-haired man, sleeping soundly.

Suddenly her stomach flipped and Sakura jumped up from the bed, throwing the covers over Sasuke, to get to the bathroom. Sasuke's eyes opened slightly as he heard the girl hurling her guts up in the bathroom.

Sasuke got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom. He held her hair back and stood there silently until she was finished.

Sakura sat back from the toilet, Sasuke still holding her hair  
"You alright now?" He asked looking down at her.

Sakura nodded and felt her long hair drop against her back, lightly. Sasuke took Sakura's hands and pulled her up.  
"You have a little..." he pointed to her chin, it having remains of her up chuck.  
"Oh!" Sakura looked embarassed and turned to the sink to clean herself up.  
"So, what happen? You were perfectly peaceful and then suddenly this."

Sakura ran water over a wash cloth and wiped the mess from her chin and bits of her bangs.  
"I'm not sure...I'll get Tsunade-sama to check me when I go in today." She replied, putting the dirty cloth down.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the girl and kissed her cheek. She blushed lightly and leaned back on to him.  
"As long as your ok." Sasuke whispered, a loving tone to his voice.  
"Im sure i'm fine." She reassured him, now who would reassure her?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's weird." Sakura said to the blonde girl walking beside her "I had just check my health a few days ago. I shouldn't have caught something in only a few days."  
Ino nodded " Morning sickness?" She suggested.  
Sakura's face turned a color to match her hair and she swatted the blonde's arm "N-no! Wh-what are you suggesting?!"

Ino shrugged and laughed lighty "So you guys haven't had sex yet? It's been nearly three weeks Sakura, I just assumed..."  
"Ino stop!" Sakura covered her friends mouth "Please...just please stop talking!"

It was then the memories flooded into Sakura's mind. Four weeks ago, before Sasuke had been set free from prison. She couldn't help it, all girls get lonely and turn to there friends. To bad for Sakura, this friend was Naruto. She had shown up to his apartment, tears running down her face, a complete mess. What was he going to do, turn her away? Thats not what friends do.

She cried to him for awhile before calming down. Her hormones were all out of whack and the way Naruto sweetly comforted her, she pressed her lips to his. Over powered him and knocked him over onto his back. Naruto didn't fight it, his fantasies were coming true in the wildest of ways. Things led on and before Sakura knew it the two were laying naked, side by side, on the floor.

Sakura shook her head, trying her hardest to forget it. Both had agreed to never mention it to anyone...ever. If that night...by any chance, was the cause of this, she was in a world of trouble.

'I'm not pregnant...not pregnant.' Sakura thought to herself as she entered the hospital, splitting off from her blonde friend.

"Oh Sakura-san!" A cute girl with glasses approached the pink haired female.  
"Hmm?" Sakura looked up "Oh, hello Mina." She smiled.  
"How are you? You look worried?" Mina asked as the two walked down a hall of the hospital.  
"No, well, yes." Sakura frowned and turned the corner. "I'm feeling a little under the weather..."  
"Oh? Should I set you up for a check up?" Mina asked, concerned from her friend.  
"Yes, please Mina and..." Sakura stopped at a door and opened it. She stepped in, pulled Mina in and shut it behind her "I...I need a pregnancy test."  
Mina looked at Sakura with surprise "Sa-sasuke-kun...?" She tried to ask politely.

Sakura nodded, it was easier to say the baby was Sasuke's...avoid trouble and pain.

Mina nodded as well and left the office to set up the test for the Haruno girl. Sakura sunk into her desk, so very unsure what to do about this mess...and what if the test was positive, did she tell Sasuke? Lie to him and say he was the father? What other choice did she have?

As the Haruno was locked in thought, a suttle knock could be heard at her door. Sakura peered up towards the sound.  
"Yes? Come in. "She said and let her head slip down.  
"Sakura-san, come along. Tsunade-sama is ready for you." Mina poked her head into the door and spoke softly.

Sakura now sat on a table with a hospital gown on. She fiddled with her thumbs, waiting for Tsunade-sama to re-enter the room. She took deep breath's in and out, hoping with all her heart that she had just caught a little virus.

Her heat shot up when she heard the sound of the door opening.  
"I've got some of the results." Tsunade reported as she entered the room, clip-board in hand.  
"..." Sakura was silent, gripping the edge of the table tightly.

Tsunade flipped through her notes then looked up at the girl with a plain expression. She set the chart aside and took a seat. "Your not sick and I have yet to get the pregnancy test results back. I won't know for sure until next week Sakura. Don't get worked up over this, it may have been some bad sushi." Tsunade leaned back.

Sakura nodded "Th-thank you Tsunade-sama...I'll get to my work now." She hopped from the table and reached from her clothing.

"Alright, take it easy though, just incase you are with child." Tsunade stood up from the chair and exited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Morning sickness? Sa-sasuke-kun? Incase you are with child.' These words rang through Sakura's head as she tried to file her paperwork. Just the thought of it made her feel sick...then again it could be a pregnancy. No, no! It wasn't that, it wasn't that at al. She at something bad is all...

Sakura sighed, not being able to concentrate on her work one little bit. She pushed her papers aside and stood up. Collecting her thing, she headed for the door. Looking sad, she walked through the halls of the hospital. Not as much sad though, more worried.

"Sakura-san?" Mina, the girl from before, ran to the ninja's side "Was...was it positive?" She asked quietly, wanting not to offend her idol.  
Sakura shrugged "I...don't know. Things are backed up, so the test results won't be back quickly." She answered.  
"Oh...well I hope you the best. I'm always here for you Sakura-san, if you need me."

Sakura turned to the girl, tears in her eyes. She pulled the girl into a hugged, pressing her teary eyes into Mina's shoulder. Mina patted the crying girls back, comforting her the best she could.  
"Don't worry Sakura-san...things will work out." Mina tryed some reassuring words.

Sakura wanted badly to believe the sweet words Mina muttered, but found it increasingly harder and harder. She decided that all she needed was to rest. Go home, have a hot shower and relax. Have a fresh start the next day.


	2. Maybe Not Just a Nightmare

Sakura lay alone in bed. Her eyes slowly drooped as she drifted to sleep. As her sight went black, her imagination began to form a dream...or what would become a nightmare.

The black scene became a vivid picture of Sakura's room. She lay there, her eyes opening to Sasuke's sweet sleeping face. It was calm and gental. His hair fell over his face and his lips curved into a sweet smile. Everything seemed so realistic to her and , as she would do so normally, she turned to face away from Sasuke. When she did, shock hit her hard. Laying beside her was the drooling, sleeping Naruto Uzumaki. Why was he in her bed? Why was he able to sleep so soundly without having Sasuke getting territorial. Sakura sat up, her heart racing. She screamed out, wanting to wake up from her nightmare. Suddenly she could feel the two strong hands on her back. She screamed out once again, wanting both of them to back away from her.  
"Sakura? What's wrong babe?" Sasuke's manly voice asked.  
"You ok, is the baby ok?" Naruto's voice was then heard.

Baby? what did he mean by baby. She shook her head rapidly, feeling there hands rubbing her back. She pushed them away, wanting to cry out.  
"Why are you here?!" She was still screaming.

Both hands stopped rubbing her back and the feeling disappeared all together.  
"I'm here because I love you Sakura. "Sasuke sounded much to sweet, very out of character. Things were really starting to scare Sakura.  
"And I'm here to protect my triplets." She heard Naruto's irritating chuckle and felt his hand slide around to feel her belly.  
"T-t-t-t-triplets!?" Sakura yelled out, confused and horrified.

She peered down to shere Naruto's hand was and saw her stomach, ten times the size it normally was. Her eyes widednd and she felt like she was going to puke. It couldn't be true, her swollen stomach, filled with THREE of Naruto's babies?!

The pink hair girl threw herself back down onto the bed. She closed her as tight as possible, begging to wake up from her horrifying nightmare.

Again black, Sakura sat up once again. The room was silent and her room was a vivid image. Had she woken up for real? Suddenly a baby's cry could be heard, it's volume growing and growing. The another cry joined in and another, another and yet another. They rang loudly in her head and Sakura covered her ears. The noise was so loud, it was so much. She couldn't stand this...this insanity!  
"Stop stop NO!" Sakura yelled out.  
"It's your own damn fault." Sasuke's crude voice was slurred "Damn whore." He then muttered.  
"Wh-what?" she was nearly to tears "Sasuke help me please!"  
"They ain't mine. I ain't doing shit!" He announced loudly, only making the crys louder.

As this dream played in Sakuras head she was not only speaking in her dream but out loud as well.  
"N-no...st-stop please." She muttered "Don't....cry."

Sakura thrashed her body and threw herself around. She covered her ears as all she could hear was crying babies, so many babies.

Sakura awoke quickly and jolted to sit. She gasped, her chest moving back and forth rapidly. She had to calm herself, repeat over and over to herself that it was only a dream. Sakura hugged her knees to her chest. She couldn't do this alone. It wasn't healthy for her to pent up all this guilt and fear.  
"Sasuke...I need you." She muttered as the tears began to ran.

The Haruno stuck her head to her knees and began to bawl, a rare sight for her indeed. She felt so weak, so alone and unloved. The tear kept coming without consent.  
"Stupid!" She muttered, scolding herself "St-stop crying!"

* * *

The next morning Sakura awoke in Sasuke's arms. He was half asleep, holding her tightly. She felt secure in the embrace, warm and loved. A much better feeling then before. She blinked, feeling her eyes sore and she guessed they were red.  
"Sa...kura?" Sasuke tiredly muttered.  
" Y-yes...?" Sakura replied  
"Why were...you...crying." Sasuke asked, then yawned.


End file.
